runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SeriuSShadoW
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SeriuSShadoW page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sbstransit (Talk) 23:04, 30 November 2009 Never I would never think of leaving you lot as your my most trusted allies 20:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Pow get on rs lol. 02:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Dude Thanks for the message, just got it. I didn't know you checked runescapeclans.wikia often? :D Lol I'm creating some drama right now. So... When are we going to war? Farcrusader 02:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader :Right now is good far. 03:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Oh? I was on at the time that i put that message on, but you weren't.... So far it looks like you're the ones that are scared... Farcrusader 04:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Read this Zerouh must be destroyed. Let me ask you this The American patriots... why did they want to fight Britain? They didn't have a navy, weren't trained, and had a SMALL army. But why did they fight Britain? Because they were fighting for justice, against the British Empire's outrageous taxes. Kaiser Blade is corrupt, that's why the Blood Legion is taking the fight to them. Btw, 20 members, w00t. Farcrusader 00:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Re: Your post Unfortunately, i am not able to be online right now. I am only taking a 5 minute break. Farcrusader 02:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Sure How about um... 3 hours later? Btw, get on the wiki IRC chat, it's getting hard to talk on these talk pages. Farcrusader 02:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader So... You surprised at Tf Tacoman on the Blood Legion's side? Why would i ever join you? Farcrusader 14:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Vid Alright. 00:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Sigh Now that you won, i am leaving the command of the blood legion to 1 R Pwnage. I am quitting Runescape. If you could, would you kindly unban me from the forums so i can say goodbye to some of the people in Kaiser Blade who are my friends? Thanks. If you can't unban me, then fine. I respect your privacy. This will be my last message on the Runescape Clans wiki. Goodbye all. Farcrusader 04:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Roblox If you wish, you may contact me on roblox. My username is still Farcrusader. What... Dude what are you talking about? Stupid noob...this was a waste of my time. Kthxbye! 03:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) (lmao @ BK. Teehee) Error 1337 Your message could not be delivered to Airblade86 because his Nekasus One Phone broke. He cannot contact you through Faki book no more. Kthxbai! 03:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sup Burger King? XD B-R-O-O-K-L-Y-N Come again..... [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) Nah the triumvirate is ok, I'm good, i'm 80k xp off 65 defence which is good. [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) --Alonso1304 20:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh Who wants to destroy him? Farcrusader 00:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader =/ Everyone thinks they can make a clan and become a strong power within the pile of nerd clans. Ok Kinda random but sure. [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 22:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I am really sorry if I did something wrong, I am just a bit curious about all that is going on. Ehtya, Head of the Triumvirate Diplomatic Counsel 04:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Name It is pronounced, Zero--. Extend the oh sound out, which is represented by the u (prolonging the o) and the h (prolonging the ou). ゼロウ 06:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC)